


heart flutters

by themadspinner



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Oneshot, i love them together, like sickeningly, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadspinner/pseuds/themadspinner
Summary: “There is no way you’re getting yourself up there, let alone me,” Michelle stood there at the base of the ten-story building, arms crossed.“Oh my god, you are so dramatic,” Peter droned, leaning his head back, “but it’s worth it, MJ. I promise.”She pursed her lips and switched her gaze from him to the fire escape, two stories above her head. This boy was going to be the death of her. Literally.orPeter wants to show MJ his favorite view of the city, but really, she’s his favorite view.





	heart flutters

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m reuploading this because i made some edits, and i wrote this pre-ffh so that’s why it isn’t canon compliant. . . but yeah leave a comment if you like! i appreciate them!

“There is no way you’re getting yourself up there, let alone me,” MJ stood there at the base of the ten-story building, arms crossed. 

“What? This little building? This is nothing,” he gestured vaguely to the looming alley walls surrounding them, his voice laced with sarcastic disbelief, “Wait until you see how we’re gonna get down.” He smirked and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

“If I die, it’s on you. So is the lawsuit. Also, I will come back to life just to kick your ass.”

“Oh my god, you are so dramatic,” Peter droned, leaning his head back, showing his oddly defined neck muscles, “but it’s worth it, MJ. I promise.”

She pursed her lips and switched her gaze from him to the fire escape, two stories above her head. This boy was going to be the death of her. Literally. 

“Alright,” MJ uncrossed her arms and sighed, her body drooping in instant regret, “If this view isn’t anywhere near as good as you say it is, then I will personally make sure you’re sued for psychological damage.”

His face stretched into a glowing smile, his pupils dilating when his eyes met hers. “I knew you’d give in! I’ll even carry your backpack up for you.” He grabbed the half full bag from the ground in between them and slipped his arms through the straps.

The straps were entirely to tight for his broad shoulders and the bag ridiculously sat on his upper back. It looked so stupid that she found herself biting her lip to hide a smile. He just grinned back even wider.

MJ rubbed her hands together and stretched her arms over her head in serious preparation. “Okay, Spider-man, how are we doing this? I say that I should climb up first, then I’ll pull you up using my superhuman strength, while you furiously thank me and worship the air I breathe.” 

He walked over the large crate directly under the fire escape. “While I don’t doubt that you have the strength to lift us both up, we’re gonna do this the old fashioned way – get ready for a taste of some Parker-our.” He faltered and furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the failed attempt of a pun, but shook his head and chuckled anyways.

She doubtfully raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. “After you, then, Mr. Parkour.”

He dramatically motioned for her to give him some room and she stepped back, letting him back up to the wall opposite the crate. He took a couple running steps and jumped onto the crate, immediately pushing off one leg to leap and grab the sill of the second floor window with his fingers. He pulled himself up until he was standing on the bottom of the window and holding onto the top of it. He shifted, turning to face forwards, and looked down at her.

“See, easy. Just do what I did,” he smiled lightly, obviously aware of her lack of ability to leap from the ground onto a crate and pull herself up. The boy had some serious issues.

“Yeah, sure, and let me just fly up to the top of the roof real quick,” MJ sarcastically replied, taking a deep breath, “How the hell am I gonna pull myself up there?”

She was tall, but not tall enough to trust that she could successfully make it. MJ looked up to meet his eyes, her own eyes creased in worry. Peter must have noticed that she was genuinely serious because his face softened, his eyes darkening. 

“I’m gonna help you up, don’t worry. I promise, I wouldn’t let you fall.”

“Of course, you know I trust you, loser,” she gave him a tight-lipped smile and stepped back, leaning against the wall. He returned the smile and let go of the window with one arm, reaching it out for her to grab onto.

“I trust you,” she mumbled under her breath, reminding herself, and let out a shaky breath. She took a couple of running steps and leaped off the ground, pushing off the crate, and reaching towards his outstretched arm. She gripped his rough hand, and he pulled her up until she was able to stand on the windowsill. She immediately clung onto the top of it and let out the breath she was holding.

“Okay. Well, you’re not dead, so that’s good.” Peter let out a laugh and MJ turned to look at his face, watching how his forehead crinkled and his eyes sparkled. It was then that she realized how close they were, pressed against the side of a building, holding onto only a windowsill. She gulped and turned to look at the fire escape above them, much closer than before.

“Yeah, well we still have to get up to the fire escape.”

“Don’t worry, this part should actually be easy. Just climb on my knee and grab the rail. I’ll push you up,” he explained casually. Someone should really tell him that normal people don’t usually spend their days climbing buildings.

“Easy peasy,” MJ chuckled dryly, getting ready to climb up, although the whole idea was definitely very stupid.

He bent to one side, his leg forming a step, and she put one foot on it. She made the mistake of looking down, seeing the hard concrete fifteen feet below them and jerked back, closing her eyes tightly and gripping the window even harder. Being scared of heights sucked.

“Hey, I don’t feel so comfortable just reaching for the rail. It’s pretty far down and knowing myself, I’d definitely lose my balance and fall,” she tried to joke, but it just ended up sounding serious. Peter’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Would this make you feel safer?” He put his hand on her back, pressing firmly enough to support her. The spot where his fingers reached her waist tingled, a warm feeling spreading up her spine and crawling onto the back of her neck.

MJ turned and hid her face, flushed pink, with her long curls. “Yeah, that feels really good,” she cringed, “Sorry, that sounded like too - you know- “

It was his turn to blush, but his hand didn’t move. “Yeah, uh,” he coughed slightly, “Anyways, yeah, you should probably get on climbing to the, uh, to the fire escape.”

She suddenly preferred climbing this ten-story building over continuing the conversation. Forgetting how high she was, MJ breathed deeply and pushed off his leg, grasping onto the metal rail of the fire escape. His hand moved from her back to her lower thigh, pushing her up until she got over the rail and landed safely on the second story fire escape. 

It seemed the uncomfortable moment passed as he looked up at her, a soft look of relief apparent on his face. MJ smiled down at him, “Your turn, hotshot.”

He confident smirk returned, “Hotshot, huh? Watch this.”

MJ hesitantly took a few steps back, unsure of what he was about to do. He let go of both hands and put them on the brick wall next to the window. He then lifted his feet off the windowsill and put them on the wall. He began climbing the brick wall until he was above her, stopping a few feet ahead and looking down at her, a wide smile taking up his whole face.

“Aren’t you gonna follow me?”

“Not all of us can stick to walls, idiot,” she deadpanned and shook her head, starting to climb the staircase. This fool probably could’ve scaled this building in fifteen seconds flat, but instead he took the time to make sure she got up safely. At that thought, her heart did the stupid flutter thing, the same one that happens when he shows up at her locker every morning without fault or brings her her favorite sandwich from Delmar’s when they have study sessions at his house on Saturdays. 

Peter was already on the roof by the time MJ reached the tenth floor balcony, making her question why this stupid staircase couldn’t go all the way to the roof. He dropped her bag on the ground and reached over. She grabbed his hands and he pulled her all the way up, but must have underestimated his strength, or maybe how much she weighed, because she went flying over the edge and fell straight into him.

“Oh shit,” he stumbled back a couple steps, putting his hands on her waist to try and stabilize them. MJ didn’t have any balance, so all her weight was put on him, and she braced herself by putting her hands on his chest.

He stopped falling, and MJ steadied her feet, standing there out of breath slightly. She became very aware that they were standing on the roof, pressed flush against each other, their eyes locked and the air around them still. His fingers brushed the small strip of exposed skin between her jeans and white shirt and her hands gripped his jacket a little tighter. She met his gaze and saw an emotion flash in his eyes that she didn’t recognize. 

Something must’ve clicked in his mind because his blinked and shook his head, breaking their gaze and stepping back, a cold sensation blooming where his hands had rested previously.

“Clumsy as ever, huh?” He hesitantly teased, creating some distance between them.

“Still not as clumsy as you, loser,” she swallowed and pushed the moment to the back of her mind. It was then that she took the opportunity to look around and actually see the city.

As the sun set, MJ looked over the sea of sprawling buildings, studying how it cast a golden glow that reflected off windows and bounced from building to building. The sky flooded with pinks, oranges, and deep purples, the sun half lowered past the horizon. In the distance, the Hudson river was visible, shining a deep blue and flowing calmly. The soft buzz of life resonated from the street below to the dissipating clouds above. He was right. The view was beautiful.

“Wow, this- this is amazing,” she spoke softly, “I can see why this is your favorite view.”

“Yeah, I’ll never get over how beautiful it is,” he murmured. MJ turned to look at him and his gaze quickly shifted to the skyline.

“I’m going to draw it,” she deliberated, walking over to grab her backpack full of art supplies.

She pulled out a sketchpad and pack of colored pencils before making her way over to the far edge of the roof, settling on a conveniently placed storage container to sit on top of. Peter followed and sat down next to her, bringing his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees. 

MJ sat crisscrossed, turning to look at him as he watched the busy city that lay before them. His skin glowed a pale gold, and a golden halo outlined his curly hair. A stubborn curl fell on his forehead, which he unsuccessfully tried to blow away. Her hands itched to run her fingers through the soft, brown waves. Instead, she picked up her pencils and went to work.

They sat in a comfortable silence as MJ focused on getting the right shading and blend of colors that were splayed across the evening sky. It was quiet and peaceful, only the soft hum of the traffic beneath them and his steady breaths barely audible. By the time she finished, the sun was set and the lights of the surrounding buildings illuminated the small rooftop.

“Hey,” MJ nudged him gently, “I finished the drawing.”

Peter’s eyes were half closed and his eyelashes fluttered as he turned to look at her. He lifted his head and leaned over to look at it. His mouth parted and he drew in a sharp breath, his gaze flickering between her and the drawing.

“Em- this- it’s- wow,” his face twisted into awe, his eyes wide and sparkling.

“Well, I mean, it’s not that great, but I had to try and do this view some justice. It deserves some effort at the least.”

“You’re kidding, right? This has got to be one of the most beautiful things you’ve drawn,” his voice brimmed with wonder, “Besides that drawing of me in the park, of course. That will always be your best.”

She scrunched her nose, shaking her head slightly as she let out a soft laugh. He only liked that one because she made him look super muscular and he couldn’t resist anything that boosted his ego. A part of her wished she could show him the others, ones she drew when he wasn’t looking. MJ's favorite was one that she drew on his birthday. They had gone to a Broadway show with May and Ned, followed by a dinner cooked by hers truly. It was that night, when she gave him his presentㄧa new set of Polaroid film and a hard copy of the first book she lent him to read, which he turned out lovingㄧ and they sat outside on his balcony, that she captured the moment and later drew it.

His face was glowing with happiness, eyes bright and loving. His hair framed his face softly and the setting sun gave him a truly angelic glow. He told her it was the best birthday he’s ever had and that he wouldn’t have wanted to spend it with anyone else. It was the first time her heart did the flutter thing. 

“If you love it that much, then I think you should keep it,” MJ smiled gently.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, loser,” she nudged him playfully, grinning lightly. A breeze blew faintly, reminding her that they’re still in New York and it still gets chilly sometimes. She shivered a tiny bit, wrapping her arms around herself.

“Thank you, Em. Seriously,” his eyes were sincere, yet something deeper radiated within. He looked her over and frowned, “Hey, are you cold?”

“Uh, yeah, just a little bit. This breeze is a bit chilly.”

“Here,” he started unzipping his jacket, “take this.” 

Her cheeks tinted pink, and her lips lifted upwards, “It’s fine, you can keep it. I’m sure you’d just get cold instead.”

“Actually, it takes more for me to get cold. Perks of being bit by a radioactive spider, I suppose,” he laughed gently. “So take this, I really don’t mind.” 

He wrapped the jacket around her shoulders, and she immediately slipped her arms through the sleeves. It was warm and nice and smelled like him. She zipped it up and curled into it, bringing her knees up to her chest, matching his position.

MJ gave him a small smile and leaned on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she murmured softly.

He didn’t reply, instead just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. MJ's heart fluttered, once again, and she snuggled into his side. They sat there silently, breathing in sync, his fingers tracing small circles on her arm. They watched the late night traffic pass beneath them, lost in the comfort of each others presence.

MJ was the one who broke the silence. “Thank you. For bringing me up here. It’s beautiful and I know that it means a lot to you, so, um, thank you.”

Peter’s voice was gentle, “It’s the most beautiful spot in the city. Of course I had to show it to the most beautiful girl in the city.” 

At this, she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. He was searching her face, probably trying to see how she would react. His eyes shone with nerves, but were filled with that same emotion from earlier.

“It might’ve been the prettiest view of the city, but seeing how much you loved it was probably the prettiest view of anything,” she spoke softly and hesitantly, her heart fluttering out of control.

His eyes gleamed, a warm smile taking over his face. She turned so that she was facing him completely, and his hand moved from her arm up to her neck, where it settled, stroking her jaw gently. MJ placed her hands on his shirt, tugging slightly so that he leaned in.

“You are by far the prettiest view of anything,” his eyes flicked to her lips and back to her eyes, asking a silent question. She answered by leaning forward, pressing her lips to his.

They were warm and gentle, and moved with hers. His other hand moved to rest on her waist and pulled her closer. MJ let go of one of her hands and ran it through his hair, softly tugging his curls as they kissed. It was gentle and loving and she wanted to stay in that moment forever. 

He pulled back to take a breath and leaned his forehead against hers. Their noses brushed slightly and MJ wrapped an arm around his neck lightly, pulling him even closer. She leaned in to kiss him again, this time deeper. He ran his tongue along her lower lip, and her mouth parted slightly, letting out a soft gasp. She couldn’t think straight, only feeling him, his lips warm against hers and his hand brushing along the soft skin of her jaw. It was intoxicating. 

MJ stopped to take another breath and felt him smile against her lips. “I’ve wanted to do this forever. Ever since that afternoon you dragged me to that park even though it was raining just because it was emptier and you liked being alone,” he took a breath, “And you stuck with me even after I showed up bleeding at your window and you found out I was Spider-man. I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else, Em.”

Her heart wasn’t just fluttering, it had leapt of her chest and was flying circles around her. She didn’t want to be anywhere other than in his arms, feeling his soft curls between her fingers, as his eyes shone with love. For her.

MJ bit her lip before speaking, “I wouldn’t want to either. You might be reckless and stupid and cause me excessive amounts of worry every time you go out to save the city, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

His hand caressed her cheek fondly, eyes unwavering, “I love you.”

She leaned into his touch, “I love you, too, loser.”

He gave her a gentle kiss before turning to face the city. She once again leaned into his shoulder, feeling his arm snake around to hold her waist. She snuggled into his warm jacket that was soft and smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, hearing his steady breaths as they watched the nighttime city life all around them. 

Peter kissed the top of her head and MJ felt her eyes start to close, sighing contently. Her heart had returned to her chest and was no longer fluttering, just calmly beating as the stars twinkled above.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell this was super cheesy and they were super cheesy but i love imagining them as lovesick teenagers so


End file.
